


Nothing

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-03
Updated: 2005-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: "My voice and heart cry out for him. I don't want to lose the man I love, not again."





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Nothing  
Author: Cassie  
Date: February 22, 2004  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: DSR, Scully POV, character deaths Timeline: Season 8 - before "This Is Not Happening" Archive: ATD, CSFTDS, SHODDS, Smoke & Satire, XFMU, Spookys. All others please ask.  
Feedback: Is always appreciated, please send to   
Disclaimer: John Doggett and Dana Scully belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and 20th Century Fox. 

Summary: "My voice and heart cry out for him. I don't want to lose the man I love, not again." 

Dedication: To all my DSR and Doggett loving friends. 

Author's note: Thanks to Kristi who did a quick beta for me on this, much appreciated. This story was inspired by Nick Lea's appearance on CSI the other night... just seeing him is an inspiration, seeing him made me miss Krycek. 

* * *

My heartbeat quickens. My mind races. My body tries desperately to keep up. 

I'm running through dense fog and musty air. It's difficult to breathe. 

Trees obscure my vision and I'm hit with a rush of adrenaline, it pushes me to continue on. 

The crack of a gun being fired startles me. I know without doubt that the bullet gives instant death to its target. I don't know who is hit. My partner, John Doggett or the man we have chased into the dense forest. 

A man's body lies dead several feet in front of me. Please don't let it be John. I should have run faster. I should have been there, watching his back as he has watched mine. 

I don't see the second man, I approach with caution. 

"Agent Doggett?" 

My voice and my heart cry out for him. I don't want to lose the man I love, not again. 

My blood chills and I know my skin has turned deathly pale when I see John lying dead at my feet in a pool of his own blood. 

I kneel beside him, checking his neck for a pulse. 

Nothing. 

I touch my hand to his face, he is still warm but his eyes no longer carry his soul. I run my hand through his hair one last time as I whisper "I love you". 

A twig snaps behind me and in a flash I'm on my feet, my gun drawn. 

A flash. That's all I see before a bullet enters my gut. I fall onto John's body, my back crashes onto his chest. My own blood spills to the ground, mixing with his. 

I am in shock. 

The man hovers over me, his face is covered by a black ski mask. 

I know his eyes. Emerald green eyes. They look at me with sympathy and sadness. His eyes communicate to me that he is sorry for what he has done. He turns and calmly walks away, having accomplished a mission. For whom, I don't know. Why? I'll never understand. 

Does this have to do with mine and Mulder's child? 

I turn my head and look at John's face. Why had I never told him the result of our love for each other? I had miscarried my first pregnancy soon after Mulder's disappearance. I had been blessed again with another pregnancy when John and I made love soon after our first few months together. 

He would have liked to know he was going to be a father again. 

A tear falls down my face and dissolves through the fabric of John's shirt. I know that the life inside me is gone. At least we'll be reunited in heaven (if it exists). 

My heartbeat slows and the world quiets around me until all falls silent. The world is at peace. I no longer feel pain. My thoughts fade away as death glazes over my eyes. 

I exhale for the last time. 

On this side, I have nothing. 

The End 

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know: 

You can find my other stories at these sites: http:///foxytime.polish-sausage.com/  
http://frvs.polish-sausage.com/ 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Nothing**  
Author: Cassie  
Details: 3k  ·  PG-13  ·  Standalone  ·  05/03/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Vignette   [Romance, Angst]   (Character dies)   
Characters: Scully, Doggett, Krycek     
Pairings: Doggett/Scully romance   
SUMMARY: "My voice and heart cry out for him. I don't want to lose the man I love, not again." 


End file.
